<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intimate Imitation by wickedlupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680324">Intimate Imitation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlupin/pseuds/wickedlupin'>wickedlupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Xillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>For Science!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlupin/pseuds/wickedlupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If I kissed you, would you taste foreign to me? …Would I taste anything at all?”</i>
</p><p>Jude does a bit of experimenting when he encounters a Fractured version of himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fractured Jude/Jude Mathis, Jude Mathis/Ludger Will Kresnik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intimate Imitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyritemasheen/gifts">spyritemasheen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been thinking about fractured judecest recently, and then Rainwa drew some 👌nice👌 art that inspired and unhinged me in the best way, so this if for you Rainwa, I hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude had been careless. Opening the door to his own lab, who had he expected to find, other than himself?</p><p>Amber eyes identical to his own found him across the room. He was wearing a lab coat just the same as Jude’s—only perhaps a bit more worn. Little pills in the fabric poked up from the threads under his arms and around his collar. A creature sat atop the lab table, its soft green and white glow lighting up his Fractured self’s face as he stared with an expression Jude wasn’t used to seeing, and yet knew so intimately.</p><p>“You’re… me,” the other Jude said, the wheels in his head turning so evidently. There was no accusation in his voice, but a somber sort of acceptance, laced with experimental curiosity. Jude wasn’t sure if all of this truly came through in his voice, or if he simply knew it was there because, well… it was him.</p><p>And yet it <i>wasn’t</i> him.</p><p>“The Prime me,” the other Jude continued, rapidly piecing the situation together. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>“You… know you aren’t Prime?” Jude asked in surprise, and watched himself shake his head.</p><p>“Two of the same being can’t exist in the Prime Dimension, isn’t that right? If you’re here… that means this isn’t the Prime Dimension.”</p><p>He seemed to accept it all too easily. Jude couldn’t say exactly how he thought he’d react, himself. Wouldn’t he fight for his world’s right to exist?</p><p>“You’re okay with that?”</p><p>The Spyrite on the table faded, returning to its Spirit fossil, and the other him slowly crossed the space to where Jude stood frozen in the doorway.</p><p>“I’m not sure I’m <i>okay</i> with it, but I’m… curious.”</p><p>“About the Prime Dimension?”</p><p>“About my Prime self.”</p><p>The other Jude reached out, impulsively running his fingers over his jawline. The callouses were familiar, and were yet accompanied by the unique sensation of being touched by another.</p><p>“W-what do you want to know?” Jude asked, his voice coming out a bit high. The other Jude’s brow furrowed slightly; examining his reaction, undoubtedly comparing it to his own.</p><p>“Don’t you ever wonder what it would be like… to touch yourself?” Fractured Jude’s face flushed lightly, as soon as the words left his mouth. “I mean, not just <i>yourself,</i> but another you, you know?”</p><p>Jude’s jaw dropped, and he sputtered for a moment. This wasn’t the first time he’d learned of a Fractured version of himself indulging in certain… <i>curiosities.</i> Usually it was brought up in front of his friends, though; this time, it was just him, with himself. He could lean into his own interest a bit. The gears in his own head began to turn, mulling over the idea his other self had provided.</p><p>“If I kissed you, would you taste foreign to me?” he wondered aloud, “…Would I taste anything at all?”</p><p>“There’s only one way to find out,” this dimension’s Jude told him, and in an impulsive rush, Jude leaned in to try it out.</p><p>His lips were a little chapped, and tasted lightly of stale coffee. There didn’t seem to be much of an underlying flavor of <i>Jude</i> though, which was bizarre. It was interesting, a deep reflection of himself. The other boy’s tongue swept across his lips, and he parted them. He was pleased with how deeply intriguing the experience was. If this was how he kissed, he really wasn’t bad—though maybe he should consider keeping breath mints with him.</p><p>Jude felt himself rapidly falling into the desire to <i>know,</i> to experiment. How would his own hands feel on his skin when he wasn’t the one controlling the touch? He sucked in a breath, and pushed himself closer to his Fractured self, his fingers gripping and tearing at the lab coat on his shoulders.</p><p>Two hands that matched his own found his waist, pushing themselves up under his shirt. They were just as rough as he’d known they would be, but the sensation pulled a gasp from his throat. He pushed his other self back against the edge of one of the lab tables, and he reacted with equal enthusiasm.</p><p>Jude liked things fast and rough. His preferred pace usually went unmatched by his partners, but this was <i>him.</i> He knew exactly what he liked, he could rush in with abandon and confidently pleasure them <i>both.</i> His typical reckless impulsiveness was taken over by a surge of pride, and an odd lack of nerves.</p><p>The worn lab coat fell in a pile on the floor at their feet, and Jude’s hands moved to the fly of his Fractured self’s pants. They were his usual pants—the old, comfortable cargo pants he always wore—but from a different, new angle. The pants weren’t on his own legs. Huh.</p><p>This dimension’s Jude was eager, squirming against the edge of the lab table and raising one leg up around Jude’s waist. It was fascinating to see his own desperation from an outside perspective. In a way, it was painfully embarrassing, but it was also extremely hot. The desire to see himself unravel beneath him overpowered every other analytic thought in his head. He shoved the other Jude’s pants down his hips, both of them briefly adjusting so he could step out of them.</p><p>Jude took his dick in his hand, instinctively moving his hand in firm, full, fast strokes. The Jude under him reacted just as he expected, lifting his hips up into his hand, standing on his toes in his thoughtless attempt to get closer, to get more. His hands moved up into Jude’s hair, pulling roughly and clinging there, as though trying to climb onto him.</p><p>Jude dropped his other self’s dick and rooted his hands under his thighs instead, lifting him easily onto the edge of the table. As Jude looked over him, it was sort of jarring. He knew what he looked like—Jude often thought he looked sort of meek, and overall unimpressive. But standing over himself like this, looking down at him in all his disheveled, exposed glory, he could actually see the way each of his muscles tensed and flexed. He’d always found the human body intensely fascinating, but to see his own body in such a state sent a bizarre, prideful lust coursing through him.</p><p>He wanted to know exactly what it would feel like to be inside himself.</p><p>“Lube,” the other Jude said suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts as if he had read his mind. “In my coat pocket.”</p><p>Jude decided not to question this hint at sexual deviancy.</p><p>He stooped to dig through the pockets of the previously discarded lab coat. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what this version of himself was using lube for in the lab. Embarrassment prodded at his mind, reminding him of the implications told to him by Fractured Aska.</p><p>He’d never exactly been in denial about his odd interests, but fucking another version of himself was certainly crossing a line he hadn’t been aware was even there. The way his own eyes looked up at him pulled him in by force. Jude was impulsive, sure, but this was a version of himself who <i>knew</i> exactly what he wanted.</p><p>“There’s no need to hide what you want from yourself, is there?” his Fractured self asked.</p><p>Jude swallowed. He was right. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what he wanted, it’s that he was always <i>holding back.</i></p><p>“No edging this time,” the other Jude continued, with uncomfortable self-awareness. “Give it to me how you’ve always wanted it.”</p><p>Jude squeezed a good amount of the lube over his fingers, responding quickly to his words. A full shudder ran down his spine, and the other Jude’s face showed all the excitement and eagerness he had no reason to hide. Jude shoved one hand up his other self’s shirt, pushing it up his chest, while his slippery fingers probed at his asshole. </p><p>Fractured Jude lifted his knees and breathed out sharply. His arms wrapped around Jude’s shoulders, balancing himself as he leaned back to give him better access. Jude’s lips crashed down once more onto the matching set beneath him, urgently indulging in every sensation, touching himself in exactly the way he knew he’d want to be touched.</p><p>His fingers slipped inside easily. It was hot, tight, irresistible. He’d done this to himself a thousand times. It was so easy to pull his other self apart, to leave him writhing and gasping on the lab table.</p><p>He was moving quickly, recklessly, but Jude knew exactly what he could take. He swiftly removed his fingers and undid his own fly, pulling out his cock. It was like he was moving on auto-pilot, without a single thought in his head. Both his hands fell onto his Fractured self’s waist, holding him securely in place as he pushed into him.</p><p>He watched his own face contort in satisfaction. Light perspiration beaded on his temple, threatening to drip down his face. Jude’s body moved without permission, and he dropped an open-mouthed kiss on the side of his face, intent on tasting the fluids that both were and were not his own. It was truly a once in a lifetime opportunity, how could he not?</p><p>The tightness around his dick constricted further, and the other Jude whined, bringing Jude back to himself and reminding him of how urgently they both wanted this. He began to move his hips, falling into a fast rhythm, pounding into the body that submitted so easily, so naturally to him.</p><p>He wanted to make the pleasure last, and yet a question burned in him: <i>how quickly could he get himself off like this?</i></p><p>It became a competition of inquisitiveness. Jude pushed himself faster, rougher, his fingers digging into his other self’s hips with enough force to bruise. Fractured Jude cried out and pulled Jude’s head down to kiss him. Teeth met lips, pulling, biting, taking.</p><p>Jude barely registered the sound of the door opening. He wasn’t sure he cared. His hips kept moving insatiably, both versions of himself gasping into each others mouths.</p><p>His eyes opened just enough to peek in the direction of the door, and he swallowed thickly. Ludger stood frozen in the doorway, his stance similar to how Jude had stood himself only a short time ago. Jude’s eyes locked on him, but still, his pace didn’t slow, even as hot, potent shame washed over him.</p><p>His hips stuttered briefly, and then Jude pushed his cock in as deeply as he could, spilling inside of himself while Ludger’s wide eyes bore into him. Jude couldn’t seem to stop, boldly holding Ludger’s gaze while he rode out his orgasm. The pleasure was mixed with adrenaline, shame, satisfaction. The Jude beneath him bucked up against his stomach and found his own climax, then slowly released his firm grip on Jude, easing himself back to lay on the tabletop.</p><p>Ludger remained unmoving in the doorway, but his expression showed anything but repulsion. His eyes were ablaze.</p><p>Jude pulled out of his other self, taking a step back from the table.</p><p>“…So you found the catalyst,” his voice said breathily from the tabletop. Jude finally looked down at his other self; he had turned onto his side, curled in his usual, comfortable position, and was looking across the room at Ludger. He didn’t seem ashamed in the least, merely satisfied in his afterglow. The same feeling of acceptance that Jude had noticed earlier radiated from him again.</p><p>For the first time, Jude noticed the small object in Ludger’s hand. Smoky purple tendrils emanated from it, reaching toward them, toward Ludger, with a faint air of danger.</p><p>“My research,” Fractured Jude continued.</p><p>A rock settled in Jude’s stomach. He quickly tucked himself away, zipping up his fly as he came back to himself. “…Your Spyrite research is the divergence catalyst?”</p><p>To his relief, his other self shook his head. “Not just my Spyrite research. This research is more… personal.”</p><p>A mortified flush rose to Jude’s face. <i>Yeah, I get it, spirit fucking research.</i> His interest in tethering was no secret. He knew about it, everyone else knew it—and yet, it kept coming up, waved under the noses of people Jude would rather not discuss it with.</p><p>He supposed that should have been nothing, though, after being caught with his cock up his own ass.</p><p>“Got it,” Jude said a little too firmly. “Understood.”</p><p>“Thanks for participating in my final experiment. The results were… beyond what I hypothesized.” The other Jude turned his head to gaze at Ludger, and their eyes met.</p><p>Ludger said nothing, and for the first time, Fractured Jude showed some real embarrassment. “I’ve never seen your eyes like that… for me.” His face showed a certain strained pleasure. “My Ludger always had… other interests. It’s nice to know my Prime self has a chance to further what I couldn’t.”</p><p>Jude’s mouth went dry while Ludger sputtered for a response. He was interrupted by Fractured Jude again.</p><p>“Go ahead, Ludger.”</p><p>Ludger looked at Jude in a frenzied sort of uncertainty. Jude avoided his eyes, but nodded.</p><p>As Ludger’s lance pierced the catalyst, Jude looked over his other self one last time. He’d never realized just how bright his eyes were. They looked back at him, half-lidded above a small, satisfied smile. The dimension shattered, and his Fractured self fell away as Jude and Ludger were plunged into inter-dimensional darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>